onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
Definitions from elf. Not all are original to Onmyoji. Game Terminology ;猜拳 rock paper scissors: when a shikigami doesn't have max crit so he/she could either crit for a greater heal/dps or not do it at all (usually exactly when you need the crit too) ; 超车 outspeed: when your first speed is faster than your opponent so you move first ;赌魂 gamble: when you buy souls from anywhere ; 三围 three sizes: speed attack crit (damage) in slots 2, 4 and 6 ;满暴 full crit/max crit: crit reaches 100% or very close to 100% ;压级 level suppress: purposefully not leveling up in order to have easier raids and/or satisfaction at beating higher-leveled players ; 魂十一 s11/soul 11: Getting Soul from the shop ;低保 minimum wage: getting the bare minimum in duels each week so as to not fall in rank ; 双速 double speed: when a slot 2 soul has both speed as main stat and substat ;反喂 reverse feed: feeding a shikigami that has been fed skills already to another shikigami of the same type. The feeder's skill points will be redistributed so it's a common practice to kamaitachis that have beat up lv5 ;毕业 graduate: level 40 and the best souls possible for that particular shikigami ;一拖四 carry 4: when one strong shikigami (e.g. graduated ootengu) carries four weak ones, usually to gain xp ; 尬舞天团 dance troupe: 3 or 4 yamausagis/kamaitachis, as they can constantly pull each other and prevent the opponent from moving. So named because they constantly rabbit dance/wiggle wiggle wiggle ; 一速 first speed: whoever moves first in your team is called this Also ;拉条 pull/puller: people who increase your action bar, most often referring to yamausagi and kamaitachi ; PVE: player vs environment, generally player control vs AI ; 一波流 one hit comp: compositions that seek to take out the enemy's core unit in one wave of concentrated attacks, e.g. pulling ibaraki followed by ootengu ; 反手 backhand comp: compositions that seek to survive enemy attacks and wear the opposing side down, or those that seek to take the rhythm from firsthand comps. Notable instances include most counter comps ; 215 or any other succession of three numbers : denotes skill levels of a shikigami. The first skill is the first number etc. E.g. a 215 yukionna would have snowball lv2, ice armor lv1 and blizzard lv5 ; 群奶 group heal: exactly what it says on the tin, a person who can group heal ; PVP: player vs player, generally duels and raids to a certain extent ;S/L大法 s/l method: saving and reloading games to get to all endings or achieve a desirable outcome. Sometimes practiced in instances when one may flip ; 鬼火 fire/orbs: the orbs at the bottom of the battle screen ; 狗粮 fodder: shikigami or souls whose primary use is to be fed to level up, rank up or accomplish similar functions ;先手 firsthand comp: compositions that seek to claim the rhythm from the beginning and prevent the opponent from recovering. Notable comps include rainfire and one hit ; 群体加速 group speed: shikigami or skills that add speed to everyone in the team, allowing them to fill their action bars faster ;群攻/AOE: shikigami who can attack multiple targets, usually only used to refer to those who can attack everyone at once ; 群控 aoe cc: shikigami who can prevent several opponents from normally behaving (by stunning, taunting, freezing, etc.) at once ; 退条 pusher: shikigami who can decrease action bars of others, generally referring to kamikui and shishio ; 肉队 meat comp: compositions that tank every attack that can be thrown at them, often forgoing a DPS to achieve such ;多段攻击 multi-stage: shikigami that attack more than once in a single move. They are suited for seductress as seductress calculates per hit ; 单车频道: (seems to be obsolete?) Chat Terminology ; 比心: <3 ; 舔屏 screen lick: when something desirable (often beautiful) appears on screen ; 毒奶 poison milk: when someone says something, but either unintentionally or intentionally meaning or causing the opposite to happen instead. E.g. "my next pull will be an ssr!" ; 奶一口 milk: make a prediction, often leading to poison milk. Could also be a request to heal ; 水框/火框求赞: a request for likes to help the person get avatar frames ; flag: could refer to Ebisu's carp banner. It could also be speech or behaviour that seem foreboding, in the same line as poison milk. E.g. "there's no way I'll lose this duel!" ; 蹲坑 lie in wait: when a person repeatedly refreshes the team pages in order to find a team with whom to clear a particular instance ; 堵车 traffic jam: ; 碗/乞讨 bowl/beg: begging refers to requesting shards from a guild. In case of SSRs, a shard needs to be acquired first to make a request, so the first shard is called the "bowl" which which to beg ; 勾协互换 exchanging jade coops: a call that a person has a jade coop mission Also ; 上车 board (the car): to enter a team for an instance ; 翻车 flip: when the team gets wiped ; 欧洲 Europe: a poke at the IRL Europe, in-game this is used to refer to great luck ; 老司机 old driver: one who "knows the way", in-game used to refer to whoever opens the teams ; 数字二一一 ; 2333: laughing ; 偷渡 illegal immigrant: using methods to reach Europe (i.e. get luck) unconventionally ; 爆肝 liver explosion: when you grind too hard and your liver figuratively dies ; 欧吃伞 when it rains it pours: roughly: European traitor, taste my umbrella! ; 氪金: to recharge ; 玄学 mysticism: placebo effects that seem to yield certain results, e.g. it's more likely to pull an SSR at midnight ;欧派 oppai: ....yeah ; hshs: the sound of licking, see screen lick ; prpr: see above ; 腿玩年: shorthand for 这双腿我可以玩一年, lit. I can play with these legs for a year ; 咸鱼 salty fish: players who are less active Category:List